


Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Four

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Law & Order: SVU, One Piece, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Christian and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SVU/OP/HU has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SVU/OP/HU(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Christian and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kiyoko Shimizu...Rebekah Stevens  
> Olivia Benson...Mariska Hargitay   
> Melinda Warner...Tamara Tunie   
> Christian Fleenor, Henry Cavill, LaMelo Ball...Themselves  
> Monkey D. Luffy...Henry Cavill  
> Ryan O'Halloran...Mike Doyle  
> Ruben Morales...Joel de la Fuente  
> Elliot Stabler...Christopher Meloni

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. At the Shamouti Megamall Jari walks out of the Professor's Lab with starter pokemon, RotomDexes, and five pokeballs. The essentials that every trainer needed to start his journey. His two traveling companions are waiting for him.

"Come on dude, let's get a move on." Christian thundered.

"Chris I have to say goodbye to my Dad first." Jari reminded.

"Jari I've said goodbye to my folks. We'll wait for you." Christian said. 

The first thing Jari does is ensure that his starting pokemon are up to level fifteen.

He then encounters and captures two new pokemon. Jari, Christian, and Henry are at the first Gym. Jari hears music playing in the background and looks around to find the source. Christian doesn't recognize the singer.

Jari laughs since he would recognize "Mariah Carey's voice" anywhere. He had grown up listening to her after all. Christian thinks that Jari has a fever and presses their foreheads together. Jari pulls away.

He presented his challenge to LaMelo and the two battle. Jari's Cyndaquil vs LaMelo's Type: Null. Defeated, LaMelo presents Jari with the Zephyr badge and one thousand pokedollars. Jari compliments LaMelo's choice of music.

LaMelo happens to have some extra tickets to a Mariah Carey concert. The gym leader offers them to Jari and the gang. Jari takes them.

He catches three new pokemon. Jari's Cyndaquil had evolved into Quilava. Another training session got Jari's Quilava to evolve into Typhlosion.

Now the only way to add more to his team would be sending one or more of his pokemon to the PC. To fill the RotomDex Jari opts to catch and release several pokemon. Jari certainly didn't want to have pokemon stuck in the PC.

Not getting any training. He thought it would be a waste. The gang get to the second Gym. Kiyoko has headphones on and doesn't acknowledge Jari's challenge.

At least until Jari gets fed up and takes them off her ears. With a now annoyed Kiyoko the two battle. Jari's Eevee vs Kiyoko's Kecleon. Defeated, Kiyoko presents Jari with the Insect badge and two thousand pokedollars.

Much to Christian's amusement Jari gives Kiyoko a thorough scolding about ignoring challengers. Christian chimed in that Kiyoko should be "completely ashamed of herself." Henry insulted Kiyoko by saying that she was nothing but a "shitty" excuse for a gym leader.

Jari trains his pokemon up to level twenty five. All six of his pokemon have reached their final evolution forms.

Training would only make them stronger at this point. Jari, Christian, and Henry arrive at the third Gym. Luffy is enthusiastic that they caught him on this day. Confused Jari wonders why they wouldn't "catch" him. Luffy's sister was getting married.

Luffy grins while telling them that the gym was going to close for a couple of days. Jari nods and they battle. Jari's Typhlosion vs Luffy's Glalie. Defeated, Luffy presents Jari with the Plain badge and three thousand pokedollars.

"I don't know your sister but tell her I said congrats." Jari said.

"Will do." Luffy smirked.

Henry frowns.

"Jari I wouldn't be so quick to say congrats. What happens if the guy's an asshole?" Henry inquired.

"Henry We don't know that." Jari said. 

The gang find the fourth Gym closed for some reason. They learn from Nurse Joy that the fourth gym leader also works at the Pokemon Daycare. Jari figured that they could possibly find Olivia there. Olivia has no time to battle Jari.

She has a sick pokemon but can't leave the other pokemon unattended to get medicine. The person who usually helps Olivia at the Daycare is late. Jari volunteers to pick up the medicine. That way the sick pokemon would be taken care of and Olivia could battle him afterwards.

The oldest of Olivia's two sons tagged along to help him out. Christian and Henry stayed with Olivia and the younger son. Jari and Calvin had no problem obtaining the medicine. When they returned Olivia's helper is present. The sick pokemon is treated and becomes healthy again. Olivia and Jari finally have their battle. Jari's Sylveon vs Olivia's Raichu. Defeated, Olivia presents Jari with the Fog badge and four thousand pokedollars.

Jari trains his pokemon up to level forty. He decides to postpone going to the next gym. In favor of the Mariah Carey concert.

Henry had to remind him that the concert was that night. LaMelo was attending the concert as well and allowed the gang to sit with him. When the concert ended Jari and the gym leader couldn't stop gushing about how "great" and "awesome" Mariah Carey was.

Christian finally had to tell them to "shut up" and that he was getting a headache. Jari encountered and captures Mew and Mewtwo while walking from the concert.

The gang go to the fifth Gym. There are kittens all around. One of them runs out when Jari opens the door.

Luckily the door opens again and Ryan walks in with the kitten who just ran out in his arms. Jari smiles sheepishly under Ryan's glare. The two battle. Jari's Typhlosion vs Ryan's Simisage. Defeated, Ryan presents Jari with the Storm badge and five thousand pokedollars.

Henry blurts the question of why Ryan owns "so many" kittens. Jari apologizes for Henry's rudeness. Ryan laughs and dismisses the apology. The gym leader didn't actually own the kittens.

Ryan had only been keeping them for his brother who was on Christmas vacation.

Jari trains his pokemon up to level fifty five. He then takes them to the Pokemon Center. While waiting for Nurse Joy to call he gets snacks from the Vending Machines for his friends and himself.

The person who is in line behind Jari shoots him the death glare. Jari had apparently taken her favorite snack. He mumbles an apology and hurries off. The gang search for Melinda at the sixth Gym.

Melinda appears and Jari recognizes her from the Pokemon Center. Melinda had been the person behind Jari at the Vending Machine.

The gym leader isn't in any mood for small talk and the two battle. Jari's Typhlosion vs Melinda's Luvdisc. Defeated, Melinda presents Jari with the Mineral badge and six thousand pokedollars.

Jari offers to split a snack with Melinda. Melinda rolls her eyes and points to the gym doors. Clear indication that the gang needed to leave "now." Food and the essential trainer supplies were beginning to run low.

Jari, Christian, and Henry agreed that a grocery run was in order. Walget was their place of choice. There was a pokemart inside afterall.

While Jari was paying the cashier winked while asking if he found everything okay. He thanked the cashier for his customer service. They were leaving when the cashier called out to Jari.

The cashier recognized Jari was a trainer and introduced himself as the seventh gym leader. Henry questions whether Ruben is supposed to be working at the moment. The gym leader smirks and said that someone had agreed to take over for him.

Ruben took them to the seventh Gym. Jari gets in battle position and the two battle. Jari's Typhlosion vs Ruben's Hydreigon. Defeated, Ruben presents Jari with the Glacier badge and seven thousand pokedollars.

Jari trains his pokemon up to level seventy. The gang stopped by the eighth and final Gym.

Two of Elliot's five children were there to greet them. The oldest two to be specific. Maureen and Kathleen who were eating cookies. Jari turns Kathleen down when the latter offers them some.

Maureen warns that the present may not be a good time to challenge their father. Apparently Elliot was still in a "bad mood" from the last battle.

Jari doesn't heed the warning and presents his challenge to Elliot anyways. The two battle. Jari's Typhlosion vs Elliot's Simisear. Defeated, Elliot presents Jari with the Rising badge and eight thousand pokedollars.

Jari has also gained eligibility into the Pokemon League. But the League was six months off. The vein in Elliot's neck began to throb indicating the man's anger. 

"I think we should get out of here." Christian said.

"He's angry. Why is he angry?" Jari speculated. 

Jari tentatively inquired if the gym leader was okay. Elliot expresses his frustration at "cocky trainers" coming in his gym believing they're the "best." In Elliot's eyes Jari and the rest of them as "amateurs" who were getting lucky. Henry had to stop Jari from retorting.

Henry tells Jari that Elliot was looking for an argument and they didn't need to make the situation escalate. The best option was to leave. On their way out one of Elliot's fraternal twins hands Jari a basket of cookies. Dickie apologizes for his father's behavior. Elliot being under alot of stress recently wasn't an excuse. Jari lets Dickie know that he doesn't have apologize for Elliot. The gang finish their exit. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
